Daniel
Tall with a medium build usually lurking in the shadows but when he wants to be seen he keeps a warm smile on is face. He is very dedicated and protective of his house and all other noble houses and sees all nobles of the sector as is new extended family. And so he does all that he can hes an Auditor to protect his "Family". Traits and Appearance Appearance * 5'9" * Medium muscular build * Finely groomed beard * Slavek/Middle eastern dominant traits * Several body and facial scars especially near is left eye * Hes a red cybernetic/bionic left eye and a natural green right eye * Hes some minor cybernetic ports along is body for power armor usage * Deep Black raven like hair usually alternates between medium length hair or a short military haircut with a serpentine pattern on is right side * When not in is combat regalia he is usually wearing simple yet elegant finely made clothing mostly greens and oranges with some reds and golds sometimes a lion or serpent pattern on them * He has a golden Serpent's eye on each shoulder blade and two serpent bite marks on is lower back with a small outer space background around them,a golden lion standing on is hind legs''' '''on his right shoulder and a Synth war tattoo on his left forearm Personality * Became an Auditor and subsequently joined the Synth war because of his protective nature and is love for is "Family" * At a young age he was very shy and closed off * He is very calm and collective almost cold when on the prowl * Very affectionate towards his fellow nobles especially those of house Serpens and Lyra Biography * Started as a Auditor out of the academy at 16 and joined the Synth war right away * Started standing in the academy at 6 * He was taken in by the Ophidian family at 4 after his MES "talents" where discover in a orphanage in Sero’ak * When he come of age at 14 he swore to protect is sensei and "uncle" High Nominator �� Ophidian Iver and does become his Shadow Band (off the record personal bodyguard) * Lost his left eye during the Synth war * Attended the 3200 new year Gala where he met Hekate Lyra Okeke Kiho (They had their debut performance in syed Gala) who he is now romantically involved with Early Life * The first 4 years of his life whore spent in a orphanage in Sero’ak * When he started to to show sayings of MES he was taken in by the Ophidian family owe loved and took care off him like their own blood but seeing as is "talents" started to develop at a early age he was quickly sent to the academy * In his early years in the academy he was taught to hone is Precog and Metapsionics and somewhere around 12 started so feces heavily on Telepathy Education and Stats Skills Lead 0, Perform 0, Shoot 1, Stab 0, Precognition 0, Metapsionics 0, Telepathy 2 Psionic Skills Precog: Oracle Metapsionics: Psychic Refinement Telepathy: Telepathic Contact, Facile Mind, Suppress Cognition Foci Sniper 1,Psychic Training 1 Character Sheet Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Serpens Members